The National Center for Health Statistics linked birth and death records for U.S. infants provides the first opportunity to assess the demographic, socioeconomic and prenatal risk factors associated with deaths due to injuries in infants less than one year of age. U.S. studies of childhood deaths have been limited to the extremely sparse information available on standard death certificates. Both descriptive and risk factor analysis of infant deaths for 1983-1987 are being prepared for publication.